Premiers Pas
by AlexNightt
Summary: Helen et Barney rentrent de mission avec un nouveau pensionnaire à apprivoiser.


_**Titre:** Premiers Pas_

_**Auteur:** Nige13 aka AlexNightt_

_**Disclaimer:** L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Sanctuary ne m'appartiennent pas (excepté James Watson que je n'ai même pas utilisé, il était trop occupé), cependant l'histoire est à moi et je n'ai pas touché un penny pour l'écrire._

_**Résumé:** Helen et Barney rentrent de mission avec un nouveau pensionnaire à apprivoiser._

_**Note de l'auteur:** Merci encore à ma bêta en chef, Sandra, qui a un super chat (poil au doigt) !_

* * *

**Premiers Pas**

Le voyage jusqu'au Sanctuaire ne s'était pas fait sans encombres. Et même une fois arrivé, installé dans un lit confortable, l'enfant était très agité. Elle frappa à la porte dans l'unique but d'annoncer sa présence et ne pas accroitre l'état d'anxiété du garçon; puis elle s'assit au bord du lit. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin du grand lit, dissimulé sous une épaisse couverture qui lui servait d'abris.

« Tu peux sortir maintenant, ce n'est que moi. Je suis le docteur Magnus, hum, Helen. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je veux juste te parler et soigner ta blessure. »

Elle attendit un moment et le garçon souleva la couverture, ne dévoilant que son visage.

« Tu me comprends quand je te parle? Tu peux parler? »

Il restait silencieux. Depuis la mission il n'avait pas dit un mot, seulement quelques gémissements et des cris quand Barney l'avait porté jusqu'au van.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Nous aurons tout le temps pour discuter et faire plus ample connaissance. Nous allons prendre soin de toi ici, je te le promets. Tu ne seras plus seul. Tu veux bien me laisser regarder ta jambe? »

En l'absence de réponse, le docteur avança sa main vers l'enfant. Il recula légèrement, apeuré, mais quand elle toucha une de ses mains qui dépassait de la couverture, il se détendit un peu. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, un temps nécessaire au garçon pour s'habituer à ce nouveau contact. Le docteur avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Elle connaissait les gestes et la marche à suivre par cœur. L'étape suivante était de le soigner pour lui prouver ses bonnes intentions et le mettre en confiance.

Quand la respiration du garçon redevint plus calme, elle souleva une partie du drap qui recouvrait sa jambe pour examiner sa blessure. Il essaya de la cacher à nouveau mais la douleur se rappela à lui et il poussa un grognement.

« On dirait que ta cheville est foulée. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons soigner tout ça. Mais d'abord je dois désinfecter tes plaies. »

Elle se retourna pour saisir le plateau qu'elle avait posé sur la table de chevet en entrant et le disposa à coté du garçon.

« Je vais mettre ce produit sur tes plaies pour les guérir. Cela risque de légèrement piquer au début mais tu ne sentiras plus rien après, d'accord? »

Il respirait très rapidement,se tortillait et gémissait mais une fois que le docteur finit de poser les pansements, il se détendit un peu.

« Maintenant nous allons regarder ta cheville. Tu peux la bouger? Tu me comprends? Elle est légèrement enflée, je vais faire un bandage et nous regarderons si ça va mieux demain, d'accord? »

Hormis quelques grognements, le silence du garçon laissa le docteur perplexe mais elle savait qu'il finirait par communiquer d'une façon ou d'une autre quand il le déciderait.

Pendant les jours suivants, Magnus lui rendit visite tous les soirs pour lui parler et s'occuper de ses blessures. Bigfoot venait lui apporter ses repas auxquels il ne touchait presque pas. Il refusait de se laver ou de changer les vêtements que Barney lui avait apporté à son arrivée. Le docteur gardait tout de même un œil sur lui pendant la journée grâce aux caméras mais elle constata qu'il ne quittait que très rarement son lit. Par moment il se levait et boitait jusqu'à la commode pour observer les photographies, les tableaux et les livres dans la bibliothèque, puis il repartait pour se cacher sous les couvertures.

Au bout d'une semaine, Bigfoot lui demanda de le suivre dans le couloir mais le garçon refusa. Il semblait plus effrayé par l'extérieur que par la créature qui tentait d'établir maladroitement un lien avec lui. Magnus n'était pas des plus chaleureuse non plus avec ses patients mais son majordome l'appela tout de même.

Comme à son habitude, il était caché sous les couvertures et ne sortit la tête qu'au son d'une voix familière.

« Il est temps que tu sortes d'ici maintenant. Tu ne peux pas rester enfermé toute ta vie n'est-ce pas? Suis moi s'il te plait, je veux seulement te faire visiter les lieux. »

Encore et toujours elle se heurtait à son silence et à son immobilité et Bigfoot attendit patiemment à l'entrée de la chambre.

« Viens avec moi s'il te plait. Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien à craindre et tu ne seras pas seul. Nous allons t'accompagner. »

Le mutisme et l'absence de réaction de la part du garçon inquiétait le docteur. Il n'avait peut être jamais appris à parler ou ne comprenait pas l'anglais mais depuis son arrivée, son visage ne laissa rien transparaitre sinon de la nervosité.

Elle tenta donc une autre approche. Elle tendit la main vers la couverture et le garçon laissa apparaitre sa jambe croyant qu'elle voulait encore s'occuper de ses blessures. Mais le docteur saisit le drap et le tira pour dévoiler une de ses mains et la toucher.

« N'aie pas peur, il n'y a rien à craindre à l'extérieur. Nous sommes là. »

Elle attrapa sa main et la tira légèrement pour l'inciter à la suivre et après un temps d'hésitation il sortit de sous la couverture et s'approcha d'elle pour descendre du lit. Il hésitait beaucoup mais Magnus ne lâcha jamais sa main.

Un fois au sol, elle le guida doucement vers la porte et fit un signe de la tête à Bigfoot qui partit aussitôt devant eux et les attendit au bout du couloir.

« Viens, n'aie pas peur. Je vais te montrer les lieux. »

Pendant plus d'une heure ils arpentèrent quelques couloirs et s'arrêtèrent devant les fenêtres. Le docteur ne lâcha pas la main du garçon et lui parla le plus possible pour le rassurer. Puis ils arrivèrent devant une grande cuisine où les attendait le majordome. Magnus fit assoir le garçon sur le tabouret, s'accroupit à ses côtés et lâcha sa main.

« Tu vois, il n'y avait rien d'effrayant dans les couloirs? Maintenant il faut que tu nous fasse confiance, nous allons te faire beau. Tu es d'accord? »

Pendant ce temps, le majordome avait préparé une bassine d'eau chaude et un gant de toilette et il s'approcha pour les poser sur la table. Magnus se saisit du gant et frotta doucement les bras puis le visage du garçon pendant que Bigfoot préparait un linge et des ciseaux.

« Tu es tout propre maintenant! Nous irons te chercher de nouveaux vêtements plus tard. Mais à présent il faut que tu te détendes. Ne crains rien, ça ne va pas te faire mal. Nous allons juste raccourcir un peu tes cheveux pour qu'ils ne cachent plus ton beau visage. Ce sont des ciseaux qu'il a dans la main, on s'en sert pour couper mais ça ne te fera pas mal, je te le promets. »

Bigfoot agita les ciseaux devant le garçon en poussant un grognement et devant son silence il décida un peu maladroitement de le rassurer. Il saisit une mèche de ses propres cheveux et la coupa pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas douloureux, puis lui tendit un peu brusquement. Le docteur sourit à ce geste inattendu et fit signe à son majordome de commencer.

Comme le garçon semblait se détendre et n'avait pas l'air affecté par les cheveux qui tombaient sur le sol, elle se releva pour aller chercher un peigne et un petit miroir. Elle donna le peigne à Bigfoot pour qu'il termine et repris sa place à coté du tabouret.

« C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Tu as de très jolis yeux, dit elle avec un sourire. Tu veux te voir? C'est un miroir, il reflète ton visage. Tu vois? Tu es très mignon! »

Bigfoot poussa un grognement pour acquiescer et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher des vêtement propres.

« J'aimerais que tu me parles, si tu en es capable. Tu as un nom? »

Un long silence suivit, et hormis de grands yeux bleus perdus, son visage ne laissait rien transparaitre.

« Très bien. Je vais te donner un nom alors... J'avais un cousin il y a très longtemps, nous avions l'habitude de faire de grandes excursions autour de la maison de campagne de mon oncle quand nous étions enfants. Il était très malin et pouvait construire n'importe quoi avec ce que nous trouvions dans la forêt. C'était un petit garçon très joueur qui rêvait d'aventure. Il s'appelait Henry. Ça te plait Henry? Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, ce prénom te va très bien. »

Elle pointa son doigt sur la poitrine du garçon et répéta « Henry ». Et après un long moment de silence, le garçon leva son regard du doigt de Magnus et pointa le sien sur le nez du docteur en tentant d'articuler:

« Doc? »

Magnus lui adressa son sourire le plus chaleureux et lui répondit:

« C'est presque ça, oui! Maintenant suis-moi. Il se fait tard, même pour un grand garçon comme toi. Nous allons changer ces vêtements et te mettre au lit. »

Elle saisit à nouveau sa petite main et ils marchèrent moins timidement jusqu'à la chambre où les attendait le majordome.

Il était tard et Henry avait besoin de sommeil, il aurait bientôt beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

_(THE END.)_


End file.
